


Breaking Spirits

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, I cried while writing this, Let's have some seiryuu pain, Sorry Not Sorry, blame lottie, seiryuu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9359945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Abi gets captured





	

"Shit!"   
Abi turned to see ryokuryuu grabbing at his stomach. An arrow protruded from his mid section.   
damn it ryokuryuu  
Abi struck down another soldier. There were too many and he had just lost his air cover. Abi tried to protect ryokuryuu , knowing Hakuryuu would be here soon. Maybe Ouryuu could drag ryokuryuu to safety like Ouryuu has Abi for years now.   
Abi gave an exasperated yell and threw the sword down, tapping into his god given powers.   
crush them  
The dragon was blood thirsty. Everyone was tiny, insignificant. Crushed by his sight. They fell like toy soldiers.   
Abi shut it off when the last of them fell and Abi felt his body lock up. He tumbled with them. Facing ryokuryuu, the bastard had passed out trying to pull out the arrow and had just hurt himself more.   
"Well, good timing, huh?" An unfamiliar voice spat.   
Rough hands grabbed at Abi and grabbed at his face. It was a rough looking man, most likely a bandit.   
"Those beautiful legendary eyes are mine now," the man smirked.   
The assailant tied a blind fold over Abi's eyes, it did work of course, his arms were bound and he was dragged across the battlefield by his hair.   
Abi twisted and screamed, "ryokuryuu! ryokuryuu! Help!"   
Abi felt a sword to his neck, "One more peep and you're dead."   
Abi closed his eyes for the first time he didn't want to see. There were more voices talking about what they were going to do with Abi, then a couple of hurtfully strong arms threw him like a sack over the back of a horse.   
Abi felt the horse lurch and they were off, getting further and further away from help.   
————————  
Shuten woke up in a medical tent, his stomach aching horribly. Hakuryuu was pacing the tent and Ouryuu was bandaging Shuten. Ouryuu smiled when he woke up, then looked worried, "Where's seiryuu?"   
Shuten felt himself get sick, he was conscious until the time those soldiers kidnapped him.   
Shuten tried to sit up, "Not here, we need to help him! Some of those soldiers kidnapped him."   
Ouryuu and Hakuryuu looked very pale. "Did you see where they took him? We have to help him," Ouryuu said frantically.   
Shuten felt a shot if pain go through his stomach, "ugh, um, no. I was kinda busy being shot."   
Hakuryuu sighed, "We can track him through our bond."   
Ouryuu nodded, "oh yeah..."   
Shuten started to get up.   
Hakuryuu put a hand on his shoulder, "You should rest."   
Shuten rolled his eyes, "Seiryuu saved me and as a result was paralyzed by his power. I'm not owing that bastard a favor."   
Hakuryuu let out a huff, "Okay but if you start bleeding out I'm not helping you."   
Ouryuu jumped up, "I want to help!"   
"No," both dragons said simultaneously.   
"But-"   
Hakuryuu shook his head, "No."  
Ouryuu sat down and pouted.   
Hakuryuu's dragon arm grew, "Let's go get our brother, Rykoryuu."   
————————  
Zeno shook his head as soon as they left the tent. It was always like this. He was left tending the wounded and they were off to save the day. They could all feel the fear coming from Seiryuu. They were all worried. Why couldn't he go?   
"Because Hiryuu isn't here anymore," Zeno mumbled to himself.   
He touched the place were his skin had stitched itself together. He got a horrific idea, what if he was a shield for them? He could have protected Shuten from the arrow. Zeno shook his head. They would think of him as a monster, just like the soldiers.   
————————  
When they brought Abi back to the camp, he was rough. He kept his eyes closed and didn't say a word to anyone. Abi secluded himself in his tent. Then the arguing started.   
Hakuryuu, "You shouldn't have said that!"   
Rykoryuu huffed, "Sorry u was just trying-"   
Hakuryuu growled, "Sorry isn't enough."   
Rykoryuu rolled his eyes, "Quit trying to act like that dim witted king! This wouldn't have happened if he were here."   
Silence.   
Abi curled up into a ball. This was awful. If only Hiryuu were here to unify them, Hakuryuu did a good job, but like the green idiot said.   
He wasn't hiryuu.


End file.
